Anna Mary (Reiter) Hingtgen
Anna Mary Reiter (Feb 17, 1826 - Aug 5, 1903) was born February 17, 1826 ((or 1816?)) in Niederanven (commune), Luxembourg. She married John Hingtgen before 1847 in Luxembourg. Together they had at least eight children, including: Catherine, Theodore Jean, Anna Maria, Marguarite, Peter John, Susan, Theodore Leo, and John. They had potentially up to three more (the records disagree and some might be the same as others): Sussanna, Barbara, and Johann. She and her family emigrated from Luxembourg to American on the ship "Quernell", arriving in New York on September 1, 1862. They settled near Bellevue, Jackson County, Iowa. The 1870 Census records them as living in Richland Township, Jackson County, Iowa. It records her birthplace as Holland. John could read but could not write; Anna could do neither; all their children could do both. She passed away on August 5, 1903 in Jackson, Minnesota and is buried at Heron Lake, Minnesota. Excerpt "The Hingtgen Family - It was a "beautiful day", and a new beginning for the Hingtgen family. It was September 1, 1862, and 43-year-old John Hingtgen was excited as the ship "Quernell" docked in New York harbor. His wife, 36-year-old Anna Mary Reiter Hingtgen, was joyful, yet nervous at what they might encounter in their newly adopted country. They had left Germany with many high hopes and dreams for the future of their five children: Catherine aged 16, Theodore John aged 14, Anna Maria aged 9, Margaret aged 4 and the youngest, Peter John aged 1. Their young family was entering into a country that was being ripped apart by a "Civil War". What would they encounter? How long would they need to be in New York before they could travel to Dubuque, Iowa? There were many questions yet to be answered. The President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln, was agonizing over the condition of his country. He recently had ordered the Union troops to march into Richmond, Virginia and quell the Confederate uprising. The massive troop movement became known as the "Peninsula Campaign". What was life going to be like in this war torn country? John and his family eventually found themselves in Dubuque, Iowa where they had three more children, Susan was born in 1864, Theodore Leo was born in 1866 and finally John Jr. was born in 1868. John's oldest son, Theodore John Hingtgen, married Mary Etringer in St. Donatus, Iowa in 1872. Theodore John held an interest in taking pictures and eventually established a photography studio in Wahpeton, North Dakota. Many family photos were taken by Theodore in the years that followed. It's not known where or when John Hingtgen died and was buried, but the 1880 Census shows his wife Anna Mary living in Wahpeton with her children, Peter John, Theodore Leo, and John Jr. Peter John Hingtgen married Katherine Sanck in Wahpeton in 1887. Theodore Leo Hingtgen married Lucy Braun in Wahpeton in 1890. John Hingtgen Jr. remained a bachelor all his life. Anna eventually moved from Wahpeton to live with her daughter, Anna Maria, in Heron Lake, Minnesota. Anna Maria had been widowed (about 1891) due to a tragic accident in which her husband Edward Ebner was killed. Anna Maria then married Clem Hulsing in 1893 and they lived at Heron Lake. Both mother and daughter died and were buried at Heron Lake, Minnesota. Anna Mary Reiter Hingtgen died in 1903 and Anna Maria Hingtgen Ebner Hulsing died in 1927. After Anna's death, the Hulsing family stored and preserved many of the Hingtgen family photos from the late 1800 period in Wahpeton, North Dakota. These pictures were given to Anna Ebner's Great Grandchild, Chuck Ebner, in the 1980's. Theodore John Hingtgen died at Wahpeton, North Dakota in 1936. Peter John Hingtgen died at New Rockford, North Dakota in 1942 Theodore Leo Hingtgen died at Tacoma, Washington in 1963. John Hingtgen, Jr. died at Seattle, Washington in 1957. Category:John and Anna Hingtgen Family